


Breathlessly Spellbound

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly wonders at the sight of Deanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathlessly Spellbound

It wasn't the shock of seeing Deanna naked that left Beverly speechless. No, it was the sheer perfection of that nudity that took Beverly's breath away. Whereas Beverly could see the lines and marks that made her truthfully a 'mother-figure', Deanna was still so much the 'maiden' that it awed the older woman. She let herself be drawn forward, critically aware of the fine marks at her hips, the underside of her stomach, feeling them magnified beyond the obscurity she intellectually knew them to have. Her breasts did not ride so high, though they were still shapely, and time was beginning to have an effect on her overall figure, despite her attempts to stay fit.

Here was Deanna, completely, totally perfect in Beverly's eyes, and it made the older woman wonder what it was Deanna saw in her.

"Beverly?" Deanna began, her eyes coming up from gazing at Beverly this first time.

"Yes, Deanna?" Beverly hated the quaver in her voice, afraid of what Deanna had seen, feeling foolish for that fear.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Deanna whispered, before closing the distance, fingers tracing all the lines and signs of a life lived well and in service, of motherhood, of all that was Beverly Crusher.

Beverly's eyes closed in relief, and then there were no more thoughts beyond learning one another.


End file.
